FP - June, 2408
This page chronicles posts #23881-24000 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2408. *FP - May, 2408 *FP - July, 2408 Earth Plots First Week Going home to talk to MARLINA-BELLE REESE, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE decide to seriously think about having a baby with Samantha as the surrogate. LALI GREENWOOD and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD go to the stables to ride together when MASON SORNA shows up leaving Lali with MICHAEL RICHARDSON V. They talk some about the incident with Aaple before they jump some hurdles only for Lali to have an accident and go into a coma. CHRISTOPHER gets information from the hospital and KEIKO MUNROE is there to help him through his emotions. CONNOR has to go to MOIRA DEVRIX where she is quarantined off incase this was related to the Cybelean kidnappings but MICHAEL fills her in on everything that happened. ALARIS SONIAN finds JACKSON MOYER and tells him the plan for the bunkers are a go and they have found three. CHRISTOPHER has to go home and tells AMARA GREENWOOD, BARBARA GREENWOOD and DIANA GREENWOOD the news about their mother. Knowing they all react different, he seeks out QUIA GREENWOOD, AMARA, BARBARA and DIANA separately to make sure they are okay. Going into the bunkers, SAMANTHA MOYER and JACKSON find one in Montana that was full of borg from the events of First Contact before they realize the people there killed themselves to stop the borg. Going out on a dinner date, ABBOTT THAY talks to BEATRICE JAMES about their future before he proposes to her and she says yes! SAMANTHA is out with her dog when she notices COEL TAPTIKLIS over her, thinking her dog got hurt. When he transforms into a human, they have words as they better try to understand the other. MASON is told by MOIRA that he needs to step up a little more and can help them better understand some situations and he is all the more eager to help. Second Week When SAMANTHA MOYER seeks out ABBOTT THAY to catch up, she is shocked he is now engaged but then has a fit of coughing from the bunkers. He saves her, then saves JACKSON MOYER who had passed out as well. NRR’BT MADDIX is at the Greenwood’s when he is freaked out and see’s LALI GREENWOOD (SPIRIT). They communicate and he offers to talk to her kids on her behalf. ABBOTT gets a visit from Mildred and William James before talking to them about BEATRICE JAMES and their wedding plans. MASON SORNA is called by MOIRA DEVRIX about Zahir’s resignation and makes him temporary Sec of State until they find a replacement. ALAL SORNA is asked to step in and calls MARCUS WOLFE regarding if she should accept or continue on the Trill campaign. Ultimately, ALAL decides that he will take the Secretary position and tells MOIRA it was a clever plan. AAPLE THEROUX is finally assessed by temporal and told she is going back to her time to stand trial. -BAJOR PLOTS- For RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA and BENJAMIN WOLFE’s birthday, MARCUS with KATAL DHAJA, DAX WOLFE and KARYN WOLFE get together to celebrate, only for things to be interrupted with Dax ruins a table and cake. ZAHIR AL-KHALID starts up his business as Secretary of State and calls CORAT DAMAR, only to be unable to hide his bias against the Romulans. ZAHIR then calls SULLAN S’TOKKR about the issues, going over previous issue Moira brought up before the conversations ends. KATAL calls MARCUS to pick up RAHNE for the weekend when Rahne explains she is worried she is a bad person because she can’t tell people no. DAX comes over to visit RAHNE and the two make forts before Rahne scares Dax with spiders. ZAHIR has had a convo with the President and opted to resign due to his botched calls and breaks the news to LAUREN AL-KHALID. BENJAMIN brings MARCUS on a tour of the new station, showing him the observation hall before telling him about Zahir resigning. Third Week Preparing to leave for the future AAPLE THEROUX writes a letter to MIHCAEL RICHARSON V as a way to say goodbye. BARBARA GREENWOOD gets a surprise from NRR’BT MADDIX who confesses to her he has seen her mother. Getting upset, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is involved before he does see LALI GREENWOOD (SPIRIT) himself and vows to find out how this is happening. MASON SORNA talks to MOIRA DEVRIX and transfer out of the State department because he wants to make a name for himself and not be under his father’s shadow. ALARIS SONIAN has a S31 meeting with CALEB SPARKS before getting his promotion to the top tier and plan ways to continue the organization with more accountability. ISABELLE RICHARDSON meets MASON when he moves into an office near hears and she has some sexual attraction. CHRISTOPHER gets a communication from ZAHIR AL-KHALID who apologizes as much as he is able about his decision to support the Devrix-Richardson campaign. Cardassia Plots First Week When SISI VENIK is given the chance to show off her new weapon designs, she impressed ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) with the depth of her research. SISI later goes out to celebrate with MARIEL OKEA, SENDRA MYSEN-UNA, TRET VENIK and JORET VENIK but HOIT UULI catches them and they get into a disagreement about her hiding things from him. Bajor Plots Third Week Taking MATILDA WEISS out on a date, LANDON SPARKS knows her well and has a hoedown at a local barn, but when Mattie presses for physical intimacy, he puts on the breaks. LINCOLN TREDWAY and KARYN DAX-WOLFE run into each other at day care before planning a day out with Lexi and DAX WOLFE. Fourth Week Concerned about her upcoming labour, NERYS WOLFE talks to MARCUS WOLFE about just how Bijani labours tend to be. USS Fenrir Plots First Week En route to Bajor, RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA and JANA MIKOS hang out while getting into trouble in a cargo bay, looking at Captain Jana’s car. MARCUS WOLFE hears about what happened and talks to RAHNE about it, getting her to confess when she thinks he may go to jail. RAHNE later makes an apology drawing for JANA KORVIN and he accepts it. JANA KESS PORGOIT chats with MARCUS after dinner, talking about future Fenrir missions and the latest news on the Greenwoods. Fourth Week Going to visit his friend, ANTHONY NORAD has beer with JANA KORVIN and catches up with him regarding all the things that have happened since he was last on Bajor. Romulan Plots First Week When RHIA S’TOKKR seeks out VASTI DANAN, she wants to talk to her about why she is there and the information she knows but is ‘attacked’ getting memories of Vasti’s experiences. Second Week When NA’LEV JEVRIANI has a senate meeting, new character THRAIVUS MEHN’KIV brings up some of his ideas for attacking the Cardassians via the wormhole and allying with the Tholians. ALISSA DANAN is brought to RHIA S’TOKKR and she explains she is her new family and will be adopted before given the new name TIA’LAL S’TOKKR. SULLAN is annoyed by his conversation with the Federation Sec of State and talks to JEVRIANI about the merits of having his wife look after the CYbelean girl, as well as discussing Travivus’ new plans. SULLAN then pretends to be a lawyer named ZELLON T’OBIAS and interviews VASTI DANAN in hopes of luring her into a false sense of security. RHIA brings TIA’LAL (ALISSA) to see JEVRIANI and he is pleased to see how she is progressing before some tension rises up between the two. VASTI is finally ready to cooperate and talks to RHIA about her conversation with her lawyer and just wanting to see her kids. Third Week Finally getting the information, VASTI DANAN touches the scientists things but is shocked to see her siblings torturing people and liking it. She tells this to RHIA S’TOKKR who tries her best to get all the information down. RHIA brings this to NA’LEV JEVRIANI’s office as they talk more frankly about having an affair and she is invited to his home for dinner. Fourth Week When RHIA S’TOKKR comes to NA’LEV JEVRIANI’S home with TAI’LAL S’TOKKR (ALISSA DANAN) things get heated after the little girl goes to play and the adults have an affair! Backposts First Week May, 3rd week, 2408 Arriving to the new station, ZAHIR AL-KHALID gets acclimated with BENJAMIN WOLFE who tries to answer his questions. #06 June, 2408 2408 #06 2408 #06